


You're my Kryptonite

by lostinjupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/pseuds/lostinjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde hace un tiempo, Harry ha comenzado a sentirse extraño estando junto a quien fuera su mejor amigo y compañero de banda, Louis Tomlinson. No sabría cómo explicarlo, mas sentía que por primera vez entendía a la perfección sus líneas de "One Thing"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer one shot Larry y me sentí bastante insegura ya que jamás había incursionado en otra pareja que no fuese "Frerard" (MCR). Si leen, me gustaría saber qué tal les parece y eso (:

_Shot me out of the sky_  
you're my **kryptonite**  
you keep making me weak  
yeah, frozen and can't breathe 

Estaba exhausto. Casi siete meses de gira ya lo tenían más que deshecho, sin embargo, para su suerte, aquel era el último concierto. No es que estuviera contento de terminar la gira, más bien por ese lado, estaba triste, el cariño de las fans lo llenaba, el cariño y la energía que éstas le transmitían en cada concierto, era algo impagable, pero necesitaba descansar… necesitaba llegar a dormir a su casa, a su cama y no a la de un hotel, lugar donde inevitablemente siempre se preguntaba cuántas persona habían dormido allí antes que él.  
  
No, esta vez estaban en casa, en Londres, lugar elegido para finalizar la gira y sólo debían esperar a que su bus estuviera listo para que todos fueran dejados en sus respectivos hogares.  
  
Con lo que no contaba Harry Styles era con que sus compañeros aún tenían mucha energía, en especial Louis, por lo que se sorprendió cuando lo vio correr hasta él mientras Niall le perseguía, y tras él, Zayn junto a Liam reían.  
  
— ¡Hazza, piensa rápido! –gritó el oji-azul lanzándole algo que no alcanzó a reconocer hasta que estuvo en el suelo a sus pies.  
  
— Oh, gracias al cielo que eres lento. –se burló el rubio llegando hasta él y recogiendo su teléfono móvil.  
  
— ¡Harold! –exclamó Lou a modo de reclamo.  
  
— ¿Qué? –respondió totalmente despreocupado.  
  
— Lo arruinaste. –dijo el oji-azul acercándose con rostro dramático, algo muy común en él.  
  
— ¿Qué sucedía? –inquirió.  
  
— ¡Niall tiene novia! –señaló Zayn en tono burlesco mientras parecía buscar algo en su móvil.  
  
— ¡Y no había dicho nada! –le siguió Liam riendo.  
  
— ¿Es cierto, Nialler? –preguntó volteando a verle.  
  
— ¡No, no es cierto y ya déjenme en paz! –reclamó el rubio encerrándose en uno de los camerinos.  
  
Todos rieron y desaparecieron, quedando sólo él y Louis en el pasillo. Harry quería salir, escapar de allí; desde hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se sentía cómodo teniendo al oji-azul a su alrededor motivo por el cual ya había meditado bastante la opción de mudarse, de buscar un departamento para él, porque sinceramente, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar…  
  
— ¿Qué sucede, Hazz? –preguntó Lou pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.  
  
— Nada, sólo estoy cansado –suspiró.- Quiero ir a casa.  
  
— Ya falta poco. –susurró sobre su oído para luego morder su cuello sin sutileza alguna logrando que Harry lo apartara bruscamente mientras él reía de manera escandalosa.  
  
— ¡Nos vamos! –gritó uno de los guardias, indicándoles que ya era hora de partir.  
  
El oji-verde comenzó a caminar sin siquiera voltear a ver a Louis, sin esperar a nadie más. Sólo quería sentarse, escuchar música, relajarse y dormir, por lo que apenas subió al bus, encendió su iPod y se puso los audífonos, esperando a caer muy pronto en los brazos de Morfeo, para así no continuar torturándose con el tema “Louis”… Oh sí, también estaba muy cansado de no poder dejar de pensar en él.  
  
 _Necesitaba un descanso físico y emocional urgente._  
  
— Hazz, Hazza, despierta. –sintió que le removían suavemente. Abrió sus ojos con pereza.- Ya llegamos. –dijo Louis sonriéndole para luego descender del bus. Él le siguió y se despidió de los chicos con un simple “adiós”.  
  
Oía la voz del oji-azul mas no le escuchaba, si quiera le prestaba atención; estaba demasiado cansado para cualquier cosa, así que en cuanto entraron al departamento caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama con los brazos estirados, soltando un fuerte suspiro. Decidió que tomaría una ducha y luego se acostaría y dormiría toda la vida.  
  
Mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, ensayaba una y otra vez en su cabeza cómo le diría a Lou que se iría… sabía que haría muchas preguntas, le lloverían los por qué, y si no hilaba una respuesta coherente y creíble, el oji-azul sabría que algo escondía y no quería que se enterara de lo que realmente ocurría.  
  
 _Definitivamente no quería eso._  
  
— ¡Louis, buenas noches! –Gritó desde la puerta de su habitación y se preocupó al no recibir respuesta por lo que decidió salir de la habitación.- ¿Lou? –comenzó a buscarlo. ¿Había salido y no le había dicho nada? - ¿Louis, dónde estás? –entonces fue hasta la cocina y le vio preparando una bandeja. - ¿Qué haces? –preguntó lo cual sobresaltó al oji-azul.  
  
— Idiota, me asustaste. –Llevó una de sus manos al pecho y luego sonrió.- ¡Mira lo que he hecho! –le mostró la bandeja.  
  
— ¿Qué…?  
  
— Sé que has estado muy cansado y ya que estamos en casa… pensé en, no sé, consentirte un poco. –dijo inseguro.  
  
— Gracias, pero yo me iba a acostar…  
  
— Por eso la bandeja. –sonrió con autosuficiencia.  
  
— Oh… bueno, muchas gracias. –dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Louis pudiera salir con la bandeja.  
  
Al llegar a su cuarto, Harry se metió entre las cobijas y acomodó la bandeja para que ésta quedara entre él y el oji-azul. Cogió un par de galletas y las comió en silencio para luego probar la taza de té, siendo incapaz de que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios gracias al sabor… Louis era la única persona en el mundo que sabía cómo preparar el té tal y como a él le gustaba.  
  
— Espero no haber perdido la práctica. –señaló Lou refiriéndose al té.  
  
— Está perfecto. –respondió él provocando una sonrisa en el oji-azul.  
  
Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, pero no duró demasiado, ya que Louis encendió la televisión y comenzó a buscar algo que ver, deteniéndose en una película que él no reconoció.  
  
— ¿Cuál es, Lou? –inquirió en un susurro al notar la concentración del chico.  
  
— _Pride & Prejudice_ –respondió sin quitar su vista de la pantalla.  
  
— Oh. –ahora que recordaba, esa era una de sus películas favoritas, pero era un secreto, sólo él lo sabía.  
  
— ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? –preguntó de la nada, descolocándole un poco.  
  
— Eh… sí. –contestó y unos minutos después, Louis ya estaba acostado a su lado con la vista pegada al televisor.  
  
A veces se preguntaba qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo. Louis era una caja de sorpresas, siempre salía con cosas nuevas, tenía la capacidad de dejarte en blanco ante alguna de sus preguntas o acciones, tal y como había hecho recién. Era como si su mente trabajara a una velocidad más rápida que la del común de la gente, por lo cual, ante sus ojos, Louis Tomlinson era simplemente un ser fascinante.  
  
Entonces él estaba a su lado, con sus profundos ojos azules pegados a la pantalla sin prestarle atención, al contrario de él, a quien en realidad no le interesaba la película, optando por fijarse en el rostro de Louis, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué desde un tiempo a esta parte, se sentía tan disminuido estando junto a él. Era como si algo en Louis le debilitara, algo en él lo hacía sentir vulnerable y no era una sensación agradable, todo lo contrario, era horrible sentir eso en el pecho… Sin embargo, la respuesta a todas las sensaciones que le embriagaban cada vez que Lou le miraba o le hablaba, era bastante obvia, aunque se empeñara en negarlo, estaba completamente enamorado de él. Y sabía que no debía permitirse sentir eso, no sólo por él o por Louis, sino que por el bienestar de la banda, ya que no quería siquiera imaginarse cómo sería si sus sentimientos salieran a flote…  
  
 _Debo mudarme lo antes posible_ , pensó.  
  
De pronto Louis apagó el televisor y se volteó a mirarlo con gesto neutro. Supuso que la película ya había terminado por lo que se acomodó en la cama, preparándose para dormir.  
  
— Buenas noches, Lou.  
  
— Tenemos que hablar, Harry. – _Oh-oh_ , esa frase no se oía nada de bien, sobre todo por el “Harry” al final de ésta.  
  
— Estoy cansado, Louis… -se excusó y al no oír respuesta por su parte, no le quedó otra que reincorporarse. - ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió.  
  
— Soy yo quien debe preguntar eso. ¿Qué sucede, Styles? –Harry lo miró extrañado, intentando descifrar a qué venía esa pregunta.  
  
— No sé de qué…  
  
— Hablo de ti, de mí, _de nosotros._ –el de cabello rizado no pudo evitar tragar gran cantidad de saliva. - ¿Por qué te siento tan distante? Es como si no quisieras estar conmigo e inevitablemente me pregunto qué he hecho. ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Te he ofendido de alguna forma? –preguntó preocupado.  
  
— No, nada de eso. –se apuró en responder.  
  
— Entonces, ¿qué es? Creí que podía ser el estrés de la gira, pero luego noté que sólo conmigo has cambiado…  
  
— Lou, no pasa nada. Siento si te he hecho sentir así, no fue mi intención. –se disculpó.  
  
— ¿Seguro que no estás enojado conmigo, Hazza? –su tono de voz cambió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del oji-verde.  
  
— Seguro, _Boo Bear._ –Louis lo miró con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.  
  
— ¡Hace mucho que no me llamabas así! – de un brinco se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry y lo abrazó fuerte, sintiendo su pecho contra el suyo.- Me encanta que me llames así, Hazz, no dejes de hacerlo, ¿sí? –murmuró sobre su cuello, causándole cosquillas.  
  
— Está bien. –no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el aroma que desprendía de manera natural el cuerpo de Louis.  
  
Permanecieron abrazados así un largo rato, como si sus cuerpos se negaran a separarse por alguna mística razón. Harry recordó por qué le gustaba tanto abrazar a Louis, la manera en que sus cuerpos encajaban era fascinante, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, complementándose de manera increíble.  
  
Louis se separó y lo contempló unos momentos, como queriendo guardar cada detalle de su rostro, para posteriormente sonreír y besarle la frente.  
  
— Buenas noches, Hazz. –farfulló acomodándose entre las sábanas.  
  
— Buenas noches, Boo Bear. –Y Harry le conocía tan bien que sabía que en ese preciso momento, una pueril sonrisa había adornado el rostro del oji-azul.  
  
~  
  
Se despertó al oír cantar a alguien desde la cocina. Sabía quién era, obviamente, y no sólo por la voz, sino que nadie más que Louis Tomlinson cantaría una canción de Robbie Williams con tal pasión. Sonrió y se volteó, descubriendo que el oji-azul había dejado impregnado su aroma en la cama, por lo que inevitablemente escondió su nariz en la almohada y respiró hondo.  
  
Al descubrirse haciendo eso, se giró rápidamente, con las mejillas encendidas, cubriéndose el rostro, deseando desaparecer por cinco minutos.  
  
 _Estúpido, estúpido_ , se regañó mentalmente.  
  
Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, el cual marcaba las dos de la tarde con quince minutos… recién entonces cayó en cuenta de que la gira había terminado, y ese día no habría nada que hacer, por lo tanto, estaría con Louis todo el día, solos los dos en aquella casa, lo cual sería algo terrible para él. Al darse cuenta, se vistió rápidamente, tomó su móvil, su billetera, las llaves del auto y salió de la habitación.  
  
— Buenos días, Hazz. –Dijo el oji-azul apenas le vio aparecer en la cocina.- Estoy preparando el almuerzo.- indicó.  
  
— Oh, eso… Lou, hoy iré a ver a mamá, olvidé decírtelo ayer. –mintió. Notó cómo la desilusión se apoderaba del rostro de Louis.  
  
— Oh, está bien. –intentó fingir una sonrisa y se volteó.  
  
— Lo siento, Boo Bear, en serio.  
  
— ¡Está bien! No te preocupes.- Louis se giró nuevamente y le besó la frente para luego salir. – Saluda a tu madre por mí. –lo oyó decir desde fuera.  
  
Harry suspiró y salió de una vez. Antes de encender el auto, llamó a su madre para decirle que iba a casa, a lo cual esta respondió de manera efusiva, demostrando lo contenta que le ponía tener a su hijo por fin en casa otra vez.  
  
Se sentía mal al haberle mentido a Louis por algo tan estúpido, pero debía despejar su mente. Debía dejar de pensar en él, por lo menos, un día.  
  
~  
  
Apenas Harry salió de la casa, Louis lanzó un grito de frustración, de cansancio y tristeza… ¿Qué sucedía con su amigo? ¿Por qué parecía que su amistad pendía de un hilo? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Pasó las manos por su rostro frenéticamente y soltó un gruñido.  
  
¿Es que acaso había fallado y había dado muestras de sentir _algo más_ por Harry? Puede que así haya sido y el chico de cabello rizado se hubiera espantado… Louis se sintió desnudo, porque si Harry se había enterado y aún no le decía nada, era porque estaba esperando el momento preciso para enfrentarlo, por lo pronto, lo más fácil era evadirle como lo estaba haciendo.  
  
 _“Oh, dios, oh dios, oh dios”_ , se lamentó mientras caminaba una y otra vez por el comedor.  
  
Decidió que no sacaba nada torturándose de aquella manera, si el oji-verde no había dicho una palabra al respecto, probablemente era porque no sabía nada… seguramente debía haber otra razón para su distanciamiento. Claro, él era muy buen actor para que alguien como Harry, cuya inocencia e ingenuidad se notaba a leguas, le hubiera descubierto.  
  
No, obviamente Harry no sabía, simplemente debía ocurrirle otra cosa, sólo debía averiguar qué era.  
  
… Y sabía perfectamente cómo sacarle la verdad a Harry.  
  
~  
  
Al llegar a casa, se encontró con todas las luces apagadas, pero aun así pudo notar la silueta de Louis en el balcón del departamento. Dejó sus llaves en la mesita de centro en el living y caminó hasta el balcón.  
  
— Hey.-saludó.  
  
— ¡Hey! –Le sonrió Louis.- ¿Te traigo una? –preguntó apuntando la botella de cerveza que tenía a un lado.  
  
— Está bien. –el oji-azul fue hasta la cocina y en menos de un minuto ya estaba con él.  
  
La primera cerveza fue acompañada de una amena conversación sobre tonterías, la mayoría de ellas eran sobre anécdotas de la gira, bromas, travesuras y ese tipo de cosas… no está demás decir que el protagonista de casi cada una de ellas, era el oji-azul, por supuesto.  
  
Durante la segunda cerveza cantaron, y por minutos, Harry tuvo la sensación de haber vuelto a aquella amistad que tanto le gustaba, a aquella amistad en la que los juegos que incluían roces y hasta osadas caricias estaban permitidos… cuando todo era más fácil porque no habían sentimientos de por medio.  
  
Louis iba a traer una tercera ronda, pero él ya estaba aburrido de eso, por lo que le pidió que trajera el tequila que habían traído como “recuerdo” de México. Harry cortó los limones y puso sal en un plato para posteriormente llevarlos hasta el living, donde ambos se sentaron en la alfombra.  
  
Tomaron los dos primeros con ineptitud, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a aquel tipo de bebidas, mas ya para el tercero habían aprendido cómo se hacía, además de comenzar a sentir los efectos del alcohol en sus cuerpos.  
  
— ¿Qué? –dijo Harry mordiendo un limón al notar la intensa mirada de Louis sobre él.  
  
— Nada, me preguntaba desde cuándo me ocultas lo que te sucede.  
  
— No me sucede nada, Lou, ya hablamos de esto. –bajó la vista, sintiéndose nuevamente débil y vulnerable ante esa penetrante mirada color azul.  
  
— Por favor, Hazza, dime qué sucede. – con torpeza Louis se acercó gateando hasta é, levantando su rostro con una mano.- Por favor.- pidió otra vez. – Harry sonrió con tristeza.  
  
— Nada, Boo Bear, no pasa nada. –dijo nuevamente. El mayor suspiró derrotado, y aceptando que su plan no había funcionado, volvió a su posición.  
  
Continuaron bebiendo, pero era incomodo: para Harry porque sentía que era bastante obvio lo que le sucedía y que cada vez que Louis le miraba a los ojos, éste obtenía una confirmación, mientras que para el oji-azul la situación era cada vez más confusa.  
  
— Hazz… llévame a la cama. –Pidió cerrando sus ojos.- Me siento demasiado ebrio. –confesó.  
  
— Tú eres quien debería cuidar de mí, Lou. –rió levantándose con cierta dificultad para luego ayudar a Louis a levantarse.  
  
Caminaron lentamente hasta la habitación del oji-azul, intentando no perder el equilibrio. Harry lanzó a Louis a la cama y le quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y la camisa azul que llevaba, intentando no detenerse a mirar su cuerpo, porque temía no poder controlarse si se topaba con aquella piel tostada descubierta casi en su totalidad ante él. Destapó la cama y metió a Louis dentro.  
  
— Quédate, Hazz. –farfulló Louis.  
  
— ¿Para qué? –inquirió.  
  
— No sé, quiero dormir contigo… ven.-el oji-azul se hizo a un lado y le dio palmaditas a la cama, incitando a Harry a acostarse con él. El oji-verde sonrió y se despojó de sus prendas de vestir para recostarse al lado de su amigo, quien en cuanto lo sintió acomodarse, se lanzó sobre él. – Eres tan cómodo.- Ambos estaban casi desnudos, por lo que el roce de sus cuerpos, hizo temer a Harry.  
  
— Vamos a dormir, ¿sí? –Harry intentó apartarlo.  
  
— No, aún no.- Louis le miró directo a los ojos para luego descender su mirada hasta sus labios. – Te he extrañado, Harry… -Lou cerró sus ojos y acercó su nariz a la suya en un intento de beso esquimal. Harry sintió su pulso dispararse, mientras que el sonido de su corazón parecía escucharse a kilómetros de distancia. – En serio te extrañé.- abrió sus ojos de golpe y luego de dos segundos, atacó sus labios.  
  
Hacía tanto que no se besaban que Harry ya había olvidado el sabor de aquellos labios que se movían suavemente sobre los suyos, descubriendo aquel territorio que anteriormente habían conquistado. Jamás se habían besado sobrios, siempre que se besaban era luego de beber bastante. Sin embargo, como él había estado huyendo de Louis, reduciendo a lo más mínimo las situaciones en las que se encontraran solos, aquellos encuentros furtivos no sucedían desde hacía un buen tiempo.  
  
El oji-azul se separó un poco para tomar aire y luego bajar por su cuello, llegando a su hombro, mordiéndolo levemente y posteriormente volver hasta su boca, dejando un camino de cortos besos en el trayecto.  
  
— Ahora sí, buenas noches, Hazz. –sonrió cerrando sus ojos y recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, para quien claramente aquella no sería una buena noche. Sabía que después de eso, no podría dormir, menos si el cuerpo de Louis descansaba sobre el suyo.  
  
Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, esperando descansar aunque por lo menos un par de horas.  
  
~  
  
Se levantó en cuanto el sol se asomó, escabulléndose en la ducha, pensando en la mejor manera de anunciarle a Louis que se iba. Esta vez ya no eran suposiciones, ésta vez se iría de allí, porque necesitaba hacer desaparecer todo lo que sentía. Debía dejar de sentirse tan expuesto cada vez que Louis se le acercaba, le hablaba o siquiera le miraba. No era sano para su salud mental, y necesitaba alejarse de él un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que todos sus sentimientos desaparecieran.  
  
Al salir, fue hasta la cocina y preparó el desayuno de ambos, poniéndolo sobre una bandeja para llevarlo hasta la habitación del oji-azul.  
  
— Hey, Lou, despierta. –dijo removiéndolo un poco.- Vamos, Boo Bear, traje el desayuno.- poco a poco los orbes de Louis se abrieron.  
  
— Oh, dios, mi cabeza. –se quejó en cuanto logró sentarse en la cama.  
  
— Bebiste demasiado, Lou. –rió mientras acomodaba la bandeja entre ellos.  
  
— Se ve delicioso. Gracias, Hazza. –Louis mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa enorme.  
  
— Espero que también esté delicioso.  
  
— ¡No lo dudo! –exclamó bebiendo de su taza de té.  
  
— Uhm, Lou, yo… hay algo de lo que te debo hablar. –El oji-azul sólo asintió al tiempo que mascaba una tostada.- Me mudaré. –soltó sin rodeos, así era más fácil. Louis tosió fuertemente para luego beber café y aclarar su garganta.  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿Te mudas? ¿Por qué? –preguntó claramente afligido.  
  
— Porque es tiempo de que cada uno tenga su propio espacio. –mintió descaradamente.  
  
— No, no, esa no es la razón. ¡Harry Styles, deja de mentirme, por el amor de Dios! –reclamó Louis ante la mirada atenta del oji-verde. – Estoy harto de tus mentiras, de tus sonrisas falsas… sé que no estás bien y me preocupa, me preocupa aún más el hecho de que no quieras decirme qué sucede.  
  
— No deberías preocuparte, Boo Bear. –se levantó de la cama con un sonrisa triste en sus labios.  
  
— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso? ¡Claro que me preocupo, es inevitable! Vamos, Harry, quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes… -Louis se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.  
  
— Me temo que eso no podrá ser.  
  
— ¿Por qué?  
  
— No importa. –se soltó de los brazos del oji-azul.- Y si me permites… - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
— ¡No! ¡Dime qué sucede! –Gritó.- Exijo saber qué sucede, Styles.- lo volteó.- Necesito saber qué hice para que de pronto te alejaras así de mí.  
  
— No hiciste nada, Lou, tranquilo. –le besó la frente.  
  
— Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Acaso descubriste algo? –se atrevió a preguntar Louis con el corazón en la mano.  
  
— Posiblemente.- Harry sabía que eso no debió haber salido de su boca.  
  
— ¿Qué descubriste, Harry? Dímelo. –El oji-azul sabía que no quería oír que el menor había descubierto sus sentimientos, mucho menos quería oír un rechazo, pero debía pasar por ello. - Lo siento, en serio yo no quería, Harry, no quería… -su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, asumiendo erróneamente que Harry sabía sobre él. El oji-verde volteó extrañado. – Quise evitarlo, Hazza, en serio, pero sólo ocurrió. –se lamentó.  
  
— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Louis? –inquirió ante el rostro confundido del oji-azul.  
  
— De lo que sabes… _de lo que siento por ti_. –dijo con un hilo de voz, dejando a Harry perplejo preguntándose si había oído bien.  
  
— ¿Qué? –preguntó.  
  
— No seas cruel… no me hagas decirlo de nuevo.- Y eso se lo confirmó: Louis sí había hecho referencia a sus sentimientos y además había agregado que eran por él…  
  
— Lou, no… necesito entender bien.- se acercó y levantó el rostro del mayor. - ¿Estás diciendo que sientes… algo por mí? –quiso confirmar intentando evitar a toda costa esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
— ¿No era eso lo que descubriste? –los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par.- ¡Idiota! ¡Pero qué estúpido eres Louis Tomlinson! –entonces Harry no pudo contenerse más y se echó a reír.  
  
— Hey, hey, ven acá. –El oji-verde envolvió entre sus brazos al Louis.- Descubrí algo… hubiese deseado que hubieras sido lo que me dijiste… ¡Dios sabe que me hubiera encantando haber descubierto eso antes! Pero no… lo que descubrí fue que… -sonrió tontamente- también siento algo por ti. –Louis le miró completamente sorprendido. – Huía de ti porque me sentía débil a tu lado, vulnerable… Dios, Lou, con una sonrisa puedes conseguir cualquier cosa de mí, por eso huí, me sentía expuesto ante ti, sentía que en cualquier momento descubrirías mi secreto… -explicó.  
  
— ¿Soy algo así como tu kriptonita? –Harry lo miró gracioso. – Ya sabes… como Superman y todo ese cuento con aquella piedra verde.  
  
— Eres un idiota, Lou. –dijo para luego devorar sus labios en un beso hambriento, un beso en el cual quedaban al descubierto todos los sentimientos que ambos se habían empeñado en ocultar durante tanto tiempo.  
  
Torpemente avanzaron hasta el sillón, cayendo sobre él sin dejar de besarse. Harry se acomodó sobre las piernas de Louis, sentándose sobre éstas. Louis se sentía ansioso, dejando que sus manos recorrieran el torso de Harry por sobre la polera para posteriormente colar sus manos bajo ésta, acariciando su piel con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo cómo el oji-verde se estremecía ante su tacto. Detuvo sus manos en el borde del pantalón acariciando su cintura.  
  
— No hagas eso… -suspiró el menor.- llevo demasiado tiempo reprimiendo est... -no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando sintió cómo era desabrochado su pantalón.  
  
— Ya no debes reprimir nada, Hazza. –El oji-azul le miró con malicia.  
  
— Pero Lou, hace tiempo que yo no… -sus mejillas se encendieron y los ojos de Louis le miraron suplicantes, aprovechándose de lo que hacía un par de minutos le había confesado: Harry no podía resistirse a él, haría todo lo que le pidiese.  
  
— Maldito. –Gruñó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.- Definitivamente sí, eres mi kriptonita.  
  
Louis rió y continuó aprovechándose de ser para Harry el equivalente de aquella piedra durante toda la noche…  
  
:*

  



End file.
